jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus is a genus of dilophosaurid dinosaur that originated from the Early Jurassic Period. History Originating in the Jurassic period, a total of seventeen Dilophosaurs were bred by InGen, with five present on Isla Nublar and twelve on Isla Sorna.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, a Dilophosaurus attacked park employee Dennis Nedry after his car crashed close to the creature's paddock, using its venom to subdue and kill him. A year after the incident, it was reported during a cleanup operation on Nublar that the population of Dilophosaurs had remained constant. Dilophosaurus was one of a large number of dinosaurs exhibited in Jurassic Park's successor, Jurassic World, which opened on Isla Nublar in 2004. Like the other animals in the park, Jurassic World's Dilophosaurus underwent frequent medical care, with a noted problem being a fungal infection which appeared on the animal's decorative frill.Dinosaur Protection Group, The Importance of Paleo-Vets, available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/the-importance-of-paleo-vets.html) Description |caption_align=center |image1 = DiloSavannah.png |alt1 = Dilo Savannah |caption1 = SAVANNAH |image2 = DiloTaiga.png |alt2 = Dilo Taiga |caption2 = TAIGA |image3 = DiloWetland.png |alt3 = Dilo Wetland |caption3 = WETLAND |image4 = DiloVivid.png |alt4 = Dilo Vivid |caption4 = VIVID }}The base genome of the Dilophosaurus is primarily dark green, with red, yellow and white stripes adorning various parts of the body. As large as a modern brown bear, the most distinctive features of the Dilophosaurus cloned by InGen are their two-crested heads, and a multi-coloured frill, which extends itself when the animal is attacking, usually by spitting venom at its prey.https://youtu.be/e15FuC3Viuc Species Profile: Dilophosaurus Behaviour Dilophosaurus is one of the less expensive carnivores. It is a gregarious carnivore and can live either alone or in packs of up to twelve individuals. They are resistant to bracken poisoning and have relatively long lifespans. They will fight with ''Velociraptor'' and other small carnivores and will be attacked by larger predators. Paleontology Dilophosaurus lived in what is now Arizona in the Kayenta Formation. It was a medium sized dinosaur compared to many later theropods, but during the Early Jurassic, it was the largest predator on land. Like many primitive therapods it had eyes on either side of its head, and so could not see directly ahead. It is part of a family called Dilophosauridae, a group of early carnivores identified by their elaborate crests that acted as display features for attracting mates. Other members of this group included the similar Sinosaurus from China, Dracovenator from South Africa and Cryolophosaurus from Antarctica. Dilophosaurus lived alongside prosauropods and the armoured Scutellosaurus, as well as an Early Jurassic species of Coelophysis, which had been one of the most common predators in the Late Triassic. Unlike the Jurassic Park canon, the real Dilophosaurus didn't have an extendable frill or the ability to spit poison, as no living ancestor or relative of the dinosaurs, crocodiles or birds, have these features. Trivia *The real Dilophosaurus was larger, didn't have a neck frill (to our knowledge, as skin doesn't fossilize often), and could never spit poison (again, to our knowledge, as a venom sack or saliva are also hard to fossilize). * Dilophosaurus was the sixteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 4 May 2018. *The base genome of Jurassic World Evolution's Dilophosaurus is based on its design in Jurassic Park. * Dilophosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * For some reason, even though Dilophosaurus is only found in the Kayenta Formation of the USA, in the game it is found in the Lower Lufeng Series and the Ziliujing Formation, both in Asia and the latter was deposited after Dilophosaurus became extinct. The reasons for this are unknown for the Ziliujing formation, but it likely could've been found in Lower Lugeng Series in the game because a similar dinosaur that was once under the Dilophosaurus genus, Sinosaurus, was found here. *The first time Dilophosaurus popped up in promotional material, it was mistakenly claimed to be a log. Gallery DilophosaurusMain.jpg References External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dilophosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Saurischians Category:Early Jurassic